Treehouse
by epixScott1
Summary: Izzy crash over Cody house while on the run from the police and she and Cody might fall for each other (fluffy and lemon stuff in the story)
1. Chapter 1

In a red brick two-story house in the snowy city of Vancouver Canada, Cody Anderson is relaxing in his bed as he feels like the next six weeks are going to be the best. As he on his winter break from college and his parents were off in Ottawa to visit his uncle, and the only thing he got to worry about is taking care of his little sister.

"Two weeks of just kicking back playing video games, eating junk food, and not worry about classes or grades I am going to enjoy every moment of these weeks," Cody thought.

Then there was a knock on the Cody door he got up from his bed and opened the door to see his little sister Jessie. She was about eight years old had the same hair color as Cody, but she has dark green eyes like her mother, she wore her hair in pigtails, she wears a light blue shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and white shoes. Cody and Jessie's relation was good as Jessie was a total sweetheart and Cody tries his best to be a good big brother to her.

"Cody can help me get a cereal down from the pantry in the kitchen?" said Jessie

"Sure thing Jess," said Cody and head patting Jessie before leaving his room

Cody and Jessie go downstairs to the kitchen Cody open the pantry does to find cereals up top.

"So which Cereal do you want sis?"

"Frosty Rex," Jessie was ecstatic to eat cereal.

Cody grabbed a cereal box that has a white and blue dinosaur getting ridden by a caveman with white lettering of the cereal name below them. Cody hands Jessie the cereal as goes to the kitchen with a bowl, a spoon, and milk that she prepares for herself. While Jessie starts to make her cereal, Cody took a look at the backyard from the kitchen window to see his old treehouse that his dad built for him still there in the backyard.

"Good times," Cody thought he remembers happy memories of him at a young age in that treehouse playing card games with neighborhood kids, riding comics in the afternoon, and watching the stars from his telescope. Then Cody sees something moving in his treehouse "what the hell is that"

Cody grabbed his green winter coat from the coat rack and a flashlight from the garage to check out what is in the treehouse. He goes to the backyard as it was still snowing Cody shines a light at the treehouse to it was a person in the treehouse Cody could not tell who it is up there.

"Hey, you better get out of my treehouse before I call the cops!" Cody shouts then the person threw an acorn at Cody and giggle "that it," Cody said to himself

Cody climbs up the treehouse ladder and gets inside he looked to see to his surprise to be his old castmate Izzy in his treehouse wearing her usual attire but wearing a black leather coat that was too big for her.

Izzy smiled at Cody "hey Cody long time no see,"

"Izzy what in the world are you doing in my treehouse?" said Cody

"I can explain about that but first can we go inside of your house because I feel like my ass is freezing off and nipples are getting hard as a bullet,"

"Sure,"

Cody and Izzy go inside of Cody house as Jessie finished eating her cereal and pouring the milk down the sink she sees her big brother coming in with a redhead girl about his age Jessie goes up to them.

"Cody who's your friend?" said Jessie curious

"Jess this Izzy and Izzy this my little sister Jessie," said Cody

"Aw, she is so cute Cody why didn't you tell anyone back Total drama that you got a little sister?" said Izzy

"No one didn't ask,"

Izzy kneels to Jessie, "so how old are you?"

"Eight," said Jessie

"Eight I remember back when I was your age I used to ride down the big hill in my neighborhood on my bike,"

"Really,"

"Yep, I cause a bit of terror for my neighbors, and anyone that's was on the sidewalk,"

"Izzy can you get back on why you were in my treehouse," said Cody interrupting Izzy and his sister conversation

"Right see here's the thing Cody I'm kinda on the run from the police at the moment,"

"What! "why?"

"Well I escape from a hospital back in Toronto saying that need treatment, but I say screw that I stole this jacket and motorcycle as I was planning to get over the border but the motorcycle ran out of gas it was getting cold so I decided to go into your treehouse. Since we're friends can you do me a big favor and let me stay with you and sister for a couple of days,"

"I don't Izzy it sounds like me your want right now,"

"But Cody friends help out friends when they're in trouble," said Jessie

"This is serious Jessie, not fun and games," Jessie then pouts at Cody

"Cody I promise you wouldn't you won't get in trouble," Izzy grabbed Cody shoulder and look him deadeye "I swear to my old pirate ancestor,"

Due to Cody weakness to attractive girls, Cody reluctantly say "okay you can stay at my house,"

"Yay," said both Jessie and Izzy

"But you have to be on your best behavior Izzy and don't go too crazy while you are staying here,"

"I promise,"

"You can sleep in the guest room upstairs,"

Izzy hugs Cody who blushes as his head get between Izzy's breast in Izzy hug "your the best Cody," Izzy stopped hugging him and goes upstairs.

"What did I get myself into," Cody thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in the Anderson household Cody was waking up from his sleep he wore a Deadpool t-shirt and white boxer. Cody heads toward the bathroom with fresh clothes to take a shower, brush his teeth, and other morning routines without knocking first Cody open to the bathroom door to see Izzy half-naked as she was drying herself off. Izzy lower half is covered up by a towel, half of her hair was still wet, and her breast was fully exposed.

Cody quickly covers his eyes "sorry," he blurted out before closing the bathroom door shut. Cody's face was red as a rose "oh god I seen Izzy naked oh I hope she does not think I'm a huge pervert,"

Three minutes later Izzy comes out of the bathroom in her regular clothes Cody walks up to her there still blushes on Cody's face.

"I'm so sorry Izzy I did not know you were in the bathroom I have should knock," said Cody

"Don't worry about it Cody I know it was an accident and I forgive you," said Izzy Cody sigh in relief "how about next time we take a shower together, so this does happen again,"

"No no I'm good Izzy," Cody rushes in the bathroom and locking the bathroom door

"Hm, he seems energetic this morning," Izzy then whistle as she goes downstairs to make herself breakfast

Later in the day Cody goes into his room and turns on his Xbox to play a few games to try to figure out the bathroom incident that happened early in the day Cody chooses a game that usually he relaxes is Minecraft.

"I cannot believe I saw Izzy half-naked I mean didn't her breast was large C cups I think," Cody thought he shake his head "no I got to focus on the game and not Izzy,"

Thirty minutes in the game, Cody managed to build himself a wooden house before it was night time. While Cody was too focused on the game, Izzy came into his room, seeing him busy and noticing her Izzy sneak behind Cody and whispered into his ear.

"Boo," Cody scream and fall off his bed Izzy laughs and then say "I'm sorry Cody haha,"

"Not funny Izzy," said Cody getting back on to his bed

"Say I was sorry I couldn't help it you were playing your game so sneak behind you like a snake in the Amazon jungle and surprising its prey,"

"Very descriptive,"

"So what game you're playing Cody?"

"Minecraft,"

"And what is it about?"

"Nothing you just make your own adventures in the game you can build, kill monsters, and or the whole world,"

"Can I play?"

Cody shrugs his shoulder "sure," Cody goes to the game menu selected two players he finds another game controllers and hands it to Izzy and the two play Minecraft together.

Cody and Izzy played for a while as the two adventure in the blocky world the two build a large house, finding a dungeon, mining diamonds, gold, iron, and red stones the two teens were having a good time. Cody looked at Izzy to see her smiling in enjoy, and he looked at her breast for a second blushing and looked back at the game.

"Stop looking at her boobs like a pervert and just play the game with her," Cody thought

Izzy's stomach growls "hey Cody, can we stop playing I'm getting hungry got something to eat?"

"I can order some pizza if you want,"

"Sure,"

Cody goes to his phone and finds a pizza website, "so what do you want on your pizza?"

"I would like a mushroom, jalapeno, and pepperoni on my pizza,"

"Weird combo I'm going to ask Jess if she wants some pizza," Cody left his room to go find his sister

"I wonder where Cody's parents are if he and his sister are by themselves in this house?" Izzy thought

Cody comes back and put his phone done on the desk and sit next to Izzy "I order our pizza me and Jessie are getting pepperoni,"

"Cody where are your parents at if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh they are in Ottawa visiting my uncle because he has some business idea that he wanted my parents to see," Cody pick his controller "what your parents Izzy aren't they worry about you?"

Izzy doesn't respond to Cody for a minute, and she said to him with a bit of attitude "I don't want to talk about my parents let's leave out that," she picks up her controller and play the game

"That strange," Cody thought

An hour later the pizza arrives at Cody's house Cody pays the pizza boy and brings to the kitchen he Izzy and Jessie starting their pizza Izzy managed to eat about half of her pizza while Cody and Jessie only at two slices of there.

Then a question pop into Cody's head "Hey Izzy if you're on the run, then why didn't your crush at Owen place?"

"Because Owen is too busy dating Kitty and I didn't want to ruin his relationship with her," Izzy then has a depressed look on her face

Jessie didn't like the look on Izzy face she ask Izzy, "do you want to play Uno with me after we were done eating pizza?"

Izzy smile reappears "I would like that kiddo if Cody doesn't mind if I stopped playing games with him,"

"You can play with Jess Izzy I can play something else,"

"Awesome," said Jessie

"Then Jessie you're going to learn a lesson from the Uno master,"

Late in the night, Cody was asleep until something starting to touch his back, Cody opens his eyes and roll over to face Izzy sleeping in his bed. "Izzy! What are you doing in my bed?"

Izzy wakes up "it was a bit cold in the guest room so I came into your room so I can get warm by your body heat like those survival movies in the cold areas in the world. If you don't want me in your bed, it's fine,"

Cody blush "no you can stay until you get warm enough,"

"Great,"

Izzy went back to sleep. Cody tries to go back to sleep, but Izzy managed to grab him and cuddle with him as her breast was against his back.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," Cody thought as he slowly falls asleep in Izzy's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the afternoon, Izzy and Jessie, both wearing coats were at the backyard making a snowman they were finishing rolling up the snowman body, and head stack them on each other Jessie ask Izzy.

"Izzy do you have any siblings?"

"No I am an only child," said Izzy grabbing three rocks from the ground and place on the middle part of the snowman

"Then can you be my big sister,"

"Why about Cody he is your big brother?"

"I know but wanted a big sister too so we can have girls talk Cody only talk about boys things,"

Izzy looked at Jessie who waited for her answer, and she says to Jessie "sure I'll be your big sister,"

"Really! Yes," Jessie then run to Izzy and hugs her Izzy hug her back then Jessie realize something "I forgot the snowman nose and hat I'll be right back," Jessie stop hugging Izzy and heads inside into the kitchen

"Me a big sister? I would never have thought I would be one," Izzy thought as she picks up smaller rocks and two branches from the snowy ground.

Cody was inside sitting in his living room couch reading a graphic novel while drinking hot cocoa he glances to see Jessie grabbing a top hat and carrot she goes back to the backyard with Izzy.

"They seem to be having a good time," Cody thought

Then there was a knock at the door. Cody gets up he put his cocoa down on the coffee table, and he went to answer the door. When he opens the door he saw a woman in her mid-30s she has brown hair in a ponytail style, dark green eyes she wore black glasses, brown coat, white sweater, brown pants, and white boots. Next to her was an older man about in his early 40s had short black hair and grey eyes he wore a grey suit and grey pants, black shoes and a grey jacket.

"Excuse me, young men, we would like to speak to your parents," said the women

"I'm sorry, but they are out of town," said Cody

"So what is your full name?"

"Cody Anderson,"

"All right, then I am Doctor Moss this is P.I. Daniel brown we are looking for this girl," Doctor Moss pulls out a picture of Izzy with a blank face wearing white clothes "have you seen here?"

Cody didn't want to lie to them, but he promises Izzy that she can stay at the house for the week so against his judgment he says "no I have not seen her Doctor Moss,"

"Have any breaks in lately or crazy outburst in the area?" said Daniel

"No,"

Doctor Moss looked Cody's face as she could see that he was trying to hide something, but Daniel ends the conversation.

"If he hears or sees anything let us know," Daniel hands Cody a business card that has his phone number

"Will do," Cody close the door and took a deep breath

For a minute later there was another knock Cody is hopping isn't the P.I. And the doctor Cody opened the door to find a bottle of pills and note attached to it Cody picks the pills and the note he read the letter.

"Cody if you are hiding Izzy from us then you must give her this pills it's for Izzy mental health that could help her now I'm not trying to trick you in any way just for the fun of it I know your good kid, but Izzy must get this pills for her sake," from Doctor Moss

Cody sighs "this just get more complicated," Cody thought

At night after eating homemade hamburgers that Cody cooked Jessie went to her room to go asleep Izzy was watching a movie in the dining room, and Cody approach her with the pills in his hand.

"Um Izzy I got something to tell you," said Cody

"What I'm going to the oscar sorry, but my schedule booked," said Izzy

"What? No Doctor Moss and a P.I. come to the door asking questions, and Doctor Moss left this at the doorstep," Cody shows Izzy the pills bottle

"Doctor Moss I thought she would have given up on me,"

"You know her?"

"She is my therapist/doctor she thinks I need pills to help me after my stunts and act on and off of Total Drama,"

"Well, she said that these pills could help you out,"

Izzy stands up from the couch "Cody I don't need those pills that doctors don't know what she was doing, but I'm perfectly fine now,"

"What that time you dressed up as a large spider and sticky contestant to the wall,"

"That was just a job that Chris hire me and still didn't get paid,"

"Izzy,"

"Alright if you want me to take those pills then you gotta catch me short stuff," Izzy run-pass Cody

Cody ran after Izzy all over the house to get Izzy to take her pills during the chase the two knocked over objects. The chase ended when they both sleep on the living room carpet, and they fall onto each other Cody's land between Izzy's legs, and he sees her yellow and green panties.

Izzy looked to see where Cody land on her "woah Cody you gotta take me out on the fourth date to see my pussy,"

Cody quickly moves away from Izzy legs blushing hard "Izzy just take the pills for me please if you don't like them you can throw away,"

Izzy at Cody who was blushing, out of breath, and concern for her Izzy sighs "fine I'll take the stupid pills; she grabs the pills from Cody hand's "your lucky that your cute Cody,"

"Cute?" Cody thought as both he and Izzy get up

"I'll help you pick up the stuff that has fallen off the floor from our wild chase," she and Cody started picking items from the ground and put them back where they belong

Later at night in the upstairs bathroom, Izzy looked at the pill bottle in her hands she opened it up and took out two pills from the bottle.

"Please God does not let this affect me that much," Izzy thought as she swallowed the pills and wonder how she will be like tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

Late at night, Cody had a strange dream in the dream Cody was in the tropical jungle in the late 1940s Cody wore an outfit similar to Indiana Jones expect he wore a safari hat instead of a fedora and he wore a monocle over his left eye. Cody was in the jungle looking for rare artifacts, old maps, and gems he helped out a tribe called Valanger from time to time right now he is helping them out by getting their prize ruby back from their sworn enemy tribe. Cody was holding two things in his hands a the tribe ruby and in the other a load Tommy gun.

Cody looked around the jungle for any signs of trouble "I better get back to the Valanger tribe, or the Catman's get me," then an arrow fly past Cody and hits a tree next to him "oh great,"

Cody sees a couple of tall men wearing skinned tiger fur over their heads and underwear the men were holding crossbows and aiming at Cody.

"Shit the Catman's have found me," Cody thought he then fires his Tommy gun at them and starts running

Cody and the catmens ran throughout the jungle the catmens shoot fire couples of arrows Cody almost him, and he returns fire.

"Give us the ruby outsider!" shouted one of the catmens

"Never asshole!" Cody shouted back and firing a couple of rounds at tribesmen

Cody and the catmens came across a large bridge that was over a river that is infested with alligators, and piranha Cody turns around managed to kill one of the catmens that was in front of others making them fall on the bridge when tripping over the dead catmens. Cody made to the other side of the bridge he put down his Tommy gun and pulls out a combat knife and started to cut the ropes of the bridge the tribesmen try to reach to the other side but it's too late as Cody finish cutting the line, and the bridge snapped, and the tribe's men fall into the deadly river.

"Ha, no one can stop the great Cody," Cody shouted in the air.

Cody walked up to a couple of ruins pillars when he suddenly gets hit on the back of his head, and Cody fall to the ground before he goes out Cody could hear someone saying "this outside you idiot," Cody then blacks out.

Cody then wakes up on a red bed in a room that lightens up by candles and tiki torches; Cody then notices that he's in his underwear and his clothes were nowhere to be found in the room.

"What the fuck is going on," Cody thought

Then the door to the room opens up to a redhead woman walking into the room wearing a cheetah printed bikini, brown boats, shark tooth necklace, and a tiki mask that covers her upper part of her face.

Cody smiled "hello war chef,"

"Hello you too outsider I'm sorry that my people acceding knocking you out," said the war chief who smile back

"It's okay so why I am in my underwear?"

"See done many things for my tribe, and I had lots of excitement when I joined in your adventures, so I got you a reward," the war chef gets closer to the bed

"Is it gold?"

"No something even better," the war chef gets on Cody bed and crawl to him then surprise him with a kiss and pulling out "me,"

The two started to make out as they explore each other's mouths the war chiefs grabs Cody back to pull him closer to her Cody being bold he grabs the war chief ass to get a good squeeze and feel how firm her ass was the war chefs moans a bit before she returns to the favor as she reaches down to fell Cody cock building up to an erection.

The war chefs pulled away from Cody "looks like your enjoying your reward,"

"I am as right now I'm with the most exotic and badass women I ever lay eyes on,"

"I could see mini Cody is happy too, I got something that would make it happier," the war chief grins

"Please don't leave me waiting,"

The war chief starts to take off her top off, showing her large C breast to Cody drool at the sight of the chest.

"What you think outsider?" said the war chief

"Their beautiful," said Cody

"Then come get them,"

Cody immediately goes to the war chief boobs at first start to feel the breast in his hand squeezing and massaging them. Then Cody started to lick every part of the war chef breast, making her moan, and her pussy starts to get wet. Cody stopped liking and started to suck the war chief nipples like he trying to get milk.

"Don't stop whatever you do don't stop!" the war chief shouted

Cody then put the right breast in his mouth, and he grabbed hold the left one with his left hand and started pinching the nipple causing the women to moan loudly and looked to see Cody cock fully erected, and she pulls Cody away from her boobs.

"Now it's my turn to please you," the war chef made sly grin as she pulls Cody underwear off of him and throws it across the room as she sees Cody had an eleven-inch cock "by the gods you have big spear outsider,"

"I guess it my reason why I'm short," Cody chuckle a bit

"This is going to be a challenge," the war chief is determined seeing Cody large penis she moves Cody to the edge of the bed, and she knees down in front of his cock.

The war chief lick Cody cock from top to the base then she licks all over the shaft then at the head causing Cody to thrust toward her face. She grins as she starts to take the Cody into her mouth slowly Cody beginning to feel like he was in heaven as his cocks get more rooted in the war chief mouth she managed to get Cody cock down her mouth. She moves her mouth back and forwards on Cody cock trying to make him cum in her mouth then an idea popped into her head, and she takes Cody penis out of her mouth.

"Ah men I was so close," said Cody

"Don't worry just keep holding it in for now,"

The war chief then gives Cody a tity fuck as she massages cock with her boobs and licks the tips and she sees the precum coming.

"I don't know how much I can take this," said Cody

"You can cum whenever you want,"

Cody then gets his cock out the war chief boobs and takes it back to her mouth to throat fuck her until he finally cum in the war chief not letting go of her head until he finally stops cumming and falls back on the bed the war chief swallowed Cody load and get on top of Cody.

"Know it's your turn to pleasure me," the war chief takes off her panties showing her clean-shaven pussy

"Can I see your face first I want to see your face in pleasure," said Cody

"Sure lover,"

As soon as the war chief starts to take off her mask back in the real world, Cody's alarm clock went off waking up Cody.

Cody shut his alarm off "wow! That was one hell of a dream," then Cody looked to see he cum in his boxer and his sheets "I better take care of this," Cody changes his boxer and head to the launder room.


	5. Chapter 5

After Cody was done washing his sheets, he heads downstairs to get some breakfast for the morning when he enters the kitchen; he could not believe what he saw in the kitchen. Cody sees Izzy not her usual clothes, but in his mom's work out clothes, it was a red tank top, white running pants, and Izzy wore grey running shoes. Izzy was cooking pancakes on the stove with Jessie is at the kitchen happily waiting for Izzy pancakes.

"Um, Izzy why are you wearing my mom work out clothes?" said Cody sitting down next to his sister

Izzy turns to Cody "that because of my clothes started to give off a bed smile, so I had to put in the dirty laundry bin, so I am borrowing your mom clothes until I wash my clothes if that is alright with you Cody?" she goes back to her pancakes

"No, I understand you can wear my mom clothes stuff,"

"Izzy is making blueberry pancakes you gotta try them when she finishes," said Jessie

"I'll try Jess," Cody then head pats Jessie,"

Izzy finishes making the pancakes she puts them on a large white plate and then places the plate right in front of the Andersons.

"Dig in," said Izzy

Jessie takes the first pancakes off of the other pancakes and places it on her plate then she takes a bite of it.

"What you think, kiddo?"

"It's are so good you really got to try it,"

Cody cut himself a piece of pancakes for himself and eats it "Wow! These pancakes are good Izzy,"

"It's thanks to my homemade recipe,"

As everyone was eating Izzy pancakes, Cody then remembers about Izzy going to take her medicine, so he asks.

"Izzy, have you taken those pills from the doctor?"

"Yes, I did Cody,"

"And how are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like my mind is all clear and less fuzzy,"

"Fuzzy?" Cody question

"Yeah, it's like millions of things going crazy in my head at the same time that I'm trying to say,"

"Sounds like the pills are working out pretty good,"

"Can we forget about the pills Cody because I wanted to ask you something,"

"Okay,"

"I saw a bunch of commercials for a movie that comes on Tv this afternoon I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Sure Izzy I'll join you it's not like I got anything important to do,"

"Can I watch the movie with you guys?" said Jessie

"Sorry Jessie but the movie is rated R so you can't watch it," said Izzy

"Aw men," said Jessie

"Maybe next time Jess," said Cody as three finish up their pancakes

Cody and Izzy go to the dining room to watch the movie that Izzy talks about on the large TV in the dining room.

"So what movie are we watching?" said Cody

"The killer rock band from mars," said Izzy

"Sounds like a good movie to watch,"

"It is,"

When the movie started to come on the two watches for about a half-hour enjoying the movie and Izzy looked at Cody smiling.

"I never notice that Cody look cute when he smiles," Izzy thought then blushes

Cody notices Izzy blushing "is something wrong, Izzy?"

"No Cody everything is fine,"

Cody shrugs "alright then," Cody continue watching the movie

"Just focus on the movie Izzy and try not to think about what you thought," Izzy kept her on eye movie, not Cody throughout the movie running time

Late at night, Cody was up looking at porn on his phone thinking everyone was asleep in their room so he could masturbate Cody is looking girl on girl action and down below he was pitching a tent.

"This is so hot," Cody thought as he removes his boxer and grabs a tissue from his nightstand and starts to masturbate as the girls on the porn video started to rub each other's pussy in a swimming pool

Lost in his pleasure, Cody didn't notice the door noob to his door turning, and the door opens up to Izzy on the other side.

"Cody can you help me…" Izzy couldn't finish her sentence as she sees Cody jerking off to her surprise a massive cock she blushed deep red

Cody sees Izzy in his door frame and quickly cover himself "Izzy," as he blushes as well

"Um, s-sorry I didn't mean to walk in I'll just ask you tomorrow," Izzy close the door

"Shit Izzy saw me jerking off she must think I'm perverted what I'm going to do tomorrow," Cody thought

Izzy was in her room trying to go to sleep as she still got images of Cody cock even in her mind.

"I didn't know Cody carry that massive tool in his pants," Izzy thought as she starts to touch herself Izzy rubbed her pussy "that cock and Cody cute face," Izzy then grope her breast and go in and out of her pussy moaning quietly. "He's such a good guy allowing me in his home and being so sweet,"

Then Izzy realizes, "I think I'm in love with him," and she cums.


	6. Chapter 6

On the next day in Cody kitchen, Izzy and Cody were eating eggs as the two have not talked to each other what happened last night.

"I bet Izzy is planning to leave right now after last night when she saw me jerking off," Cody thought as he takes a bite out of eggs.

"I wonder how should I go about with this crush on Cody how I do it without doing something crazy that'll make him don't like me anymore?" Izzy thought

"Hey Izzy about the other night," said Cody

"Cody look I get it your at an age where you have to jerk off to porn on the internet, and I should have knocked so no need for apology," said Izzy

"Really? You're not angry or digested?"

"No Cody I'm not neither of those," Izzy took a sip of orange juice "besides I didn't know you were carrying that package in those pants," she thought and blushed a little

The two kept eating their breakfast, enjoying each other's company in the kitchen.

In the afternoon, Cody was playing Dead rising when he gets a call from his friend/ex-crush Gwen, and he answers the call.

"Hey Gwen," said Cody

"Hi Cody, how is it going?" said Gwen

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Fine so what you doing,"

"Playing video games, how is your winter break?"

"Great me and Bridgette are hanging out at ski lodge,"

"Huh, I never thought of you as a skier Gwen,"

"I'm just trying it out,"

"Hey, something else happened in my winter break,"

"And that would be?"

"Izzy is crashing at my house,"

"What! Why?"

"Izzy told me that she needs to hide from some mental institution people for a few days,"

"And she hasn't done anything crazy at your house, has she?"

"Nope, she has been taking some pills that cause her to do like crazy antics,"

"That good, oh I gotta good Cody Bridgette need for something to keep me updated on Izzy living house situation,"

"I will keep you updated Gwen goodbye," Cody hangs up the phone

About 10; 00 pm, Cody, Jessie, and Izzy were camping out in the backyard. Izzy gets Cody's dad camping gear from the garage. She brought two tents, three sleeping bags, two heaters also Izzy got a portable grill as a fire source for roasting marshmallows.

"So why are we roasting marshmallow outside instead of inside Izzy?" said Cody

"Because this is part of the camping experience,"

"So you have camped before?" said Jessie

"Yes I did Jess I camp in the backwoods of Toronto and camped at Seattle for about a month,"

"Why did you camp at Seattle?" said Cody

"Because I wanted to see how long I would survive camping somewhere I'm familiar with,"

"That sound so cool," said Jessie

"Have you guys ever camped before?" said Izzy

"No," said both Jessie and Cody

"Then why do your guys' dad have a camping gear then?"

"He likes to go camping alone to get away from work in the summer," said Cody

"I think the marshmallows are ready?" said Jessie

Izzy took the marshmallows away from the fire as the marshmallows are roasted perfectly and hand each Andersons and herself a marshmallow; they all took a bite.

"This is good," said Jessie

"I know right it would have better if we had graham crackers then we would have smores that would go great with this,"

"Still these marshmallows taste great," said Cody finishing off his

"Glad you guys are liking them," said Izzy she took the last bite of her marshmallow "now who is ready for some scary stories?"

Further in the night, Jessie wants to sleep in her tent as Cody and Izzy were still up talking to each other.

"So in middle school, you won your science fair by making a homemade generator?" said Cody

"Yep, all I had was a dog hooked some energy drink, a treadmill, a T-bone steak on a string, jumper cable, and old tv then boom first place in the science fair," said Izzy

"Wow,"

"Did you win your science fair, Cody?"

"No I got third it wasn't cool as yours I won by making some model of a T-rex out of legos and explaining about the history and facts about T-rex,"

Izzy giggle "I think they're cool," then she thought "It's a good time to tell Cody how I feel,"

Before she gets to do that, Cody falls asleep on her shoulder and Izzy groans.

"Damn, he fell asleep oh well, I got plenty of time," Izzy gets into Cody sleeping bag and sleeps next to him all night.

The next day, Cody was in his room reading a book when he gets a phone call from his mom.

"Hello mom," said Cody

"Hello, Cody how are you and your sister?" said Cody, mom

"Fine,"

"That's good now the reason I call you is that weather here has gotten worse and it delay out flight so we will be back later in the week,"

"Okay,"

"So, you think you can handle watching Jessie for a few more weeks?"

"Yeah, I can handle mom,"

"Good I'll see at home sweetie goodbye," Cody mom hangs up

"Hm, I wonder how Izzy is going to do if my parents are coming back. I guess we have to figure out before they come back home," Cody thought.

In the upstairs Bathroom, Izzy was finished taking a bath, and she changes into some new clothes that Izzy found in his parents' closest that fits her. She wore a white and blue long sweater and white shorts. Izzy looks at the doctor's pills for a moment and how's the medicine made her less crazy and off the wall, she wonders what else pill is going to do her. Then suddenly, she remembers a bad memoir from her childhood.

FLASHBACK

Izzy was eight years old; it was in the middle of the night she was near a truck that had a dying german shepherd under it tires. Then a chubby figure comes behind Izzy holding a pistol in one of his hands.

"Sometimes life can be crazy and brutal," said the chubby figure as he put bullets into the pistol

The character shoots the dog in the head, killing it the blood and brain matter from the dog got onto Izzy face, clothes, and hands.

Izzy whimpered "Rocket,"

FLASH BACK END

Izzy goes to the toilet in the bathroom and throws up whatever she had for snack and comes out of the toilet she flushed it.

"Oh god, why did I have to remember that fucking prick killing my dog," Izzy thought as grab a towel and cleans her mouth.

Izzy got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs when she got down, Izzy is lost in her own thoughts about the lousy memory she did not see Cody coming around the corner, and the two collide. They two were in a very awkward piston as Izzy was lying on each other Cody was looking at Izzy crotch, and Izzy was looking at Cody crotch.

"Christ, I'm looking Izzy vagina and.." Cody sniffs a little "I could smell body wash," and he blushed a deep shade of red

"What I'm looking at?" Izzy realizes what she was looking "shit, I'm looking at Cody dick," Izzy set's up, and her ass was now sitting Cody's face.

"I'm in heaven," Cody thought before Izzy finally gets up off of him and gets up as well.

"Cody I'm so sorry for that," said Izzy still blushing

"Izzy I forgive I know it was an accident," said Cody as he was blushing as well "and it felt great," Cody thought

There was an awkward silence in the air before Jessie comes from upstairs and went to Cody

"Hey Cody can I play Mario on your switch?" said Jessie

"Sure Jessie follow me," said Cody as he goes up the stairs and Jessie fellow him

"This crush is going to be the death of me," Izzy thought


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Jessie went over to a friend's house for a sleepover for the night, leaving Cody and Izzy alone with each other for the night. The two teens were eating a bucket of hot wings in the dining room while watching an action movie called "The heist of the year," the two were enjoying their company.

"These wings are so good Cody," said Izzy

"I know Izzy these wings are the best wings in the whole town," said Cody taking a bite of the drumstick wing

"So when did you have to pick up Jess from the sleepover?"

"About 8:30 am I hope she is having a good time at the sleepover,"

Izzy looked at the Tv to see the main hero trying to stop a thief from taking a hostage with a crowbar "god this movie is bad,"

"Is not that bad,"

"Cody the main bad guys are trying to steal a golden egg in a huge federal building in New York City with the idea that no one is going to be there at night,"

"Okay is it's bad but can be funny at times with the horrible acting,"

Izzy was about to take a bite another wing, but it slips out of her hand lands on Cody crotch "Oops sorry Cody," she quickly takes the wing off of Cody crotch

"It's all right Izzy," Cody wipes the hot wing stan from his crotch

Then Izzy remembers about Cody large cock "oh god why did I have to see that," Izzy blush

Cody notices Izzy blushing "Izzy are you okay,"

"I'm fine Cody let's get back to the movie,"

"... all right then,"

After that, Cody and Izzy were done eating their wings, and the movie is coming to an end as the hero saves the girl and kill the main villain of the film.

"So Cody when your parents are going to be back home?" said Izzy

"About the two days from now since my uncle got better he doesn't need help, and the weather is getting clear," said Cody

"Then I guess I have to be leaving soon,"

"Izzy you don't have to leave,"

"Cody your parents don't want to deal with a crazy girl who broke out of an insane asylum and taking pills to be sane,"

"Izzy your not crazy just need a little help that's all,"

"That's just putting a nicer term Cody," Izzy gets up from the couch, "I think I need a moment to myself," and she went to the back yard

"Jeez good talking Cody," Cody thought as he cleans up the dining room and turns off the Tv

Later at Cody's bedroom, Cody was asleep until he gets woken up by Izzy, who was on top of him with a smile.

"Izzy what are you doing?" said Cody then Izzy put a finer on Cody's lips

"Listen, Cody, if I'm going to leave I might as well give you a parting gift and few words for all that you have done for me," said Izzy removing her finger and kiss Cody on the lips she back off a bit "Cody I love you,"

Cody was left speechless before he could process anything else. Izzy kept kissing him on the lips, and Cody gives in kisses Izzy back and removes the blanket between them to get more comfortable. Izzy and Cody's mouths were trying to get dominant with their tongue wrestling Cody sits up causing Izzy to sit on his lap for a few seconds later she felt Cody penis erecting.

"Oh my someone getting hard now," said Izzy with a smirk

"I couldn't help it with a beautiful girl on my lap," said Cody who smile back

"Then let's get your big boy out," Izzy takes off Cody boxer to see his erect cock "damn it's big Cody,"

"T-thanks,"

Izzy then begins to touch Cody cock with her left hand going all over it. Cody started to feel good and relaxes Izzy then stroke Cody up and down, causing a bit of pre-cum to come out of Cody cock.

"I wonder how he tastes," Izzy thought as she licks the pre-cum "hm both salty and sweet pretty much Cody and I want more," Izzy takes Cody cock in her mouth

"Oh, Izzy," Cody place his hands on Izzy's head

Izzy sucks Cody off while playing with his balls with her right hand until she felt Cody was cumming, and she takes Cody whole cock down her throat.

"Izzy I'm cumming," Cody shouted as he cums in Izzy's mouth

It took a second for Izzy to swallow Cody cum before she talks again "alright now it's your turn to get me off, Cody,"

Izzy takes off her shirt and short-shorts to show Cody her light orange bra and panties. Cody takes Izzy bra off and begins to message Izzy boobs causing her to grab Cody's head and him between her breasts. Cody motorboat Izzy chest then licks Izzy nipples. Then he took off Izzy panties, and he eats her out, trying his best from what he learned from porn videos he watches.

"Cody do not stop for no matter what," said Izzy

Cody didn't use his free hand to grab Izzy tits to feel them more as he licks Izzy vagina then he takes his hand off of Izzy's breast. He uses his left hand to go inside of Izzy pussy while licking the top part.

"Oh god, Cody I'm cumming," Izzy cums Cody removes his hand away from Izzy pussy to taste Izzy jizz some more

"How was it Izzy?" said Cody

"Great but I think it's time we take it to the next level,"

"Hold up," Cody gets out of bed first, goes to his drawer and pulls out a condom he rips it open and he put on the condom "safety first right?"

"Yep now hurry up and fuck this pussy you love," Izzy gets into doggy position

"Your right about that," Cody gets back on the bed he slowly sticks his dick into Izzy pussy all the way, and he begins to fuck her

For the rest of the night, Cody and Izzy had non stop sex the two changes positions, and Cody had to use four condoms. Cody and Izzy were facing each other as they fuck for the final time of the night Cody and Izzy were ready to burst.

"Oh Izzy I love you," said Cody

"I love you too," said Izzy

The both of them, cum for the final time later, Cody and Izzy, were holding each other with the blanket over them.

"No Matter what Izzy I won't let anything to you," said Cody

"Promise,"

"I promise,"

Cody and Izzy fall asleep with a relationship born on that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Cody and Izzy wake up in Cody's bed by the sunlight leaking through the Cody bedroom window. Izzy sees that both of them were naked, and she was in Cody's arms until she realizes what they did last night.

"I'm guessing last night wasn't a dream," said Cody

"It was all real Cody," said Izzy giving Cody a small peck on his cheek

"So does mean that we're officially going out,"

"Yep, we're now boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Cool but there would be one major problem down the road,"

"And that would be?"

"Sierra she is going to freak the fuck out once she hears about us dating,"

"Don't worry about her Cody I take care of her if she tries any stunt that would make us break-up,"

"All right then with that out of the way,"

Cody and Izzy get out of the bed. They started to put on the clothes they wore last night. Cody looked at his phone to find the time to be 8:00 am and realize he almost forgot.

"Crap I gotta go get Jessie," said Cody rushing to put on the rest of his clothes he grabbed his coat and his phone

"You better go, lover boy," said Izzy as she sees Cody run out of the door and head to the stairs. Izzy went to the bathroom and looked at herself and smile, "I think I'm going to like this version of me a lot better,"

Cody managed to get to his sister's sleepover and picked her up on time, and they walk back home.

"So Cody what did you and Izzy do last night?" said Jessie

"Um..we play a few games that's all," said Cody not wanting to ruin his sister innocence

"Cody I could tell your lying by that long pause you did,"

"Oh yeah, what do you think happened last night Jess,"

Jessie thinks about and tells Cody "that you asked Izzy out on a date and you two were kissing each other like mom and dad,"

Cody shrugs, and he goes with his sister idea "yep that what happened,"

"Yes, I knew you would go out with her instead that weird purple girl that sent you crappy statue of you,"

"Well, I'm glad you a prove Jess," Cody gives his sister and a head pat as they head home

Later at night, Cody and Izzy were in Cody's old treehouse, looking at the star full night through Cody's old telescope.

"Men it was just yesterday I found you in my treehouse," said Cody

"Yep boy time has surely passed since then," said Izzy getting close to Cody

"I'm glad things work out great, in the end, huh," as Cody get close as well

"I wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the hiding me and the pills,"

"Your welcome,"

The two looked at each other, and they share a passionate kiss and stops.

"I love you, Cody," said Izzy

"I love you too Izzy," said Cody

The two young couples spent the rest of the night kissing and looking up at the stars.

THE END


End file.
